


Welp

by petras



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Drabble Fic, F/M, Sorry Not Sorry, also guess the girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petras/pseuds/petras
Summary: Togami wakes up.





	Welp

**Author's Note:**

> don't take this srsly, it's for funsies.

He doesn't know how it all led to this. Not that it's his fault. It isn't and he should just blame the alcohol. Yeah, the alcohol is the one at fault. Just waking up with a huge headache around what looks like to be noon is very humiliating. He is Byakuya Togami and waking up late is so unlike him.

Well, that's his first thought before finding himself in a completely unknown place and in a bed, no less, with a stranger beside him still unconscious, skin bare and with red marks he may or may not be the cause of.

Of course, said stranger would be a female.

So, even if Byakuya is not all that accustomed to cursing only one word comes to mind.

_Shit._


End file.
